


Three's the Magical Number

by LadyBlack3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlack3/pseuds/LadyBlack3
Summary: He gulped, his mouth going dry at the thought of his next point but he would be damned if he was going to be stuck in a ridiculous, unnecessary and painful love triangle when they could be a happy triad instead. “Do you think that we haven’t imagined what it would be like to have you? Together?” He murmured, nearly swallowing her gasp they were that close at this point, his fingers flexing on her arms as he tried to make her see his point.A story where Hermione figures out that the arrival of someone new doesn't mean she has to be left out.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 136
Collections: The Harmony Shag-A-Thon 2021





	Three's the Magical Number

**Author's Note:**

> Posted as part of Shag-A-Thon 2021 run by the the amazing admin team at Harmony & Co group <3
> 
> I have no beta and English is not my first language so all mistakes are my own. J.K.Rowling owns this beautiful world and characters, the story is mine, and I make no profit from writing it.

****

**September 2008**

“No, you’ve got to be joking!”

Hermione snorted. “I wish. You should have seen his face, all pompous with that ugly smirk of his that never fails to make my hair spark with magic. And then he proceeds to tell me that I should be grateful. GRATEFUL. Can you fucking believe it?” she seethed, positively stomping down the street, barely managing to keep her hot chocolate from sloshing out of her travel mug. 

“Er..what are you actually supposed to be grateful for exactly?” Hannah asked, her disbelieving frown practically audible through the phone.

“According to Alistair Fawley, who I remind you is part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, I should be grateful for the opportunity to have my work examined by the Wizengamot at all, and if I tried to pass the legislation, it wouldn’t go through because I’m apparently, and I quote, ‘perceived to not understand the foundations of the magical world, which is understandable since I’m muggleborn’. I wanted to punch the bloody smirk off his face,” she admitted, her anger suddenly leaving her, replaced by weariness that seemed to make even her very bones ache. 

“He said what?” Hannah was speechless momentarily before catching a second breath. “And you’re just letting that go? You should report him! That’s unacceptable!”

Hermione sighed tiredly. “Honestly, he’s my department Head. I have no one to report this to and even if I did report him, they wouldn’t do anything about it. And you know why? Because he’s right,” she admitted. She could hear her dear friend starting to protest but hastened to explain. “No really, I mean it Han, every time I express an opinion, or do some research that leads to a policy recommendation, it gets thrown out. I really want to improve the living conditions for magical creatures but no matter how calmly and professionally I behave, they just consider me some activist muggleborn who is trying to ride the coattails of Harry Potter’s fame, and to change something that according them works and has been working for at least a century. So why should they care about werewolves having a better life, or wizards actually having a working relationship with the vampire population to improve our understanding of their customs? It doesn’t impact them, it doesn’t do anything for them, and it certainly doesn’t make them richer. So they don’t care, and never will because money breeds money and no matter how much Kingsley tries, they will just remain in the 19th century forever,” she summarised. “Anyway, I handed it my resignation effective immediately and walked out of there.”

Her words were met with a beat of silence before Hannah responded. “You know what? I’m sorry it didn’t turn out as you wanted it to, but the job wasn’t making you happy and you could do so much better than working under that petty twat. So good for you,” she tried to raise her friend’s spirits. “Where are you off to now? It’s only lunch time, did you want to meet up? My shift doesn’t start until four,” she offered.

“Thanks, I would love to join you for lunch but I’m just exhausted. Honestly, I’m nearly home, I’ll just have my hot chocolate, get in my jammies and get some sleep. I would love to have some lunch tomorrow though if you’re free?” she suggested.

“I’m working from eleven, but could grab breakfast?” the blonde suggested. 

“Sure, I’ll meet you at the café around eight-thirty?”

“Deal. Get some rest, sleep it off, and breakfast is on me tomorrow,” she promised. 

Hermione smiled fondly. “Thanks, and sorry for the rant.”

“No apologies necessary, see you tomorrow,” Hannah promised and with some final parting words they ended the call.

Hermione took a deep breath and slid her blackberry back into her handbag, so bloody done with the day. Seven years she gave to the Ministry, the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in particular. She began as an administrator handling simple issues such as keeping records and census of creatures and worked her way up, proposing several amendments to the legislation for werewolf, vampire and veela rights. Not one of them was ever passed and her boss remained the cork in the bottleneck of her advancement. The problem was that the Ministry truly had changed so very little. There was a great appetite at the end of the last decade to clean up the Ministry and start undoing the years of neglect, financial mismanagement and nepotism seeped into every department.

Ten years later and many of the key members of society including muggleborns still received inferior treatment, the Ministry wasted money on inconsequential requests while key reforms stagnated or didn’t have financial backing, and Alistair Fawley an was excellent example of someone with the intelligence of a toad and the attitude of a prince getting into a position because he was a male member of a pureblood family who got to pick a legacy spot at the Ministry.

Well, no more. She had enough money in the bank and her investments were suitably profitable, she could afford to take a break and think about her next career choice until January at the least. For now, she was looking forward to sipping her hot chocolate in the bath before getting comfortable.

She stood between numbers 11 and 13 Grimmauld place and waited for the wards to recognise her before the house appeared. It was a far cry from the gloomy and doxy-infested pureblood household it once used to be. It took them a couple of years but with a lot of elbow grease and many weekends looking into DIY home repair magic, the house received a good clean, lovely new cream paint and a reshuffle that had the top floor converted to a magnificent Potter-Black library, and their bedrooms on the floor below cosy and comfortable.

Many questioned them, especially many of the Weasley family members. It wasn’t proper for the two of them living together just like that, the hint around Hermione being in the way of Harry’s love for Ginny the main wedge between her and the Weasley matriarch. In the end, Harry stood his ground and didn’t let the criticism phase him. As much as he loved and was grateful to the Weasley family for taking him in when younger, their relationship with Ron was never the same after he abandoned them during the Horcrux hunt, and his relationship with Ginny never took off. 

Hermione was happy to see his resolve and only encouraged him to do his best when he signed up for Auror training and began exploring who he was and then world around him. She was proud to call him her best friend because despite the years passing and nearing their thirties, they still remained as thick as thieves - friends, confidantes, travel buddies and in one somewhat drunken moment a couple of year ago lovers. She thought back to that night when Harry broke up with his latest muggle boyfriend and they drank far too much whiskey, waking up with a killer hangover, rug burns and fractious memories of pleasure. They were good enough friends to brush it off and carry on, and soon Hermione was dating Theo and Harry got together with Cho again at the Quidditch World Cup. Whenever her mind wandered to that night, she pushed it away, knowing she never stood a chance and they were likely much better off as friends anyway. 

She entered quietly, out of habit even several years after they managed to take down Lady Black’s portrait, and kicked off her heels, heading into the kitchen on stockinged feet to grab some biscuits. She was startled by a sound of cutlery clattering to the floor, suddenly fearing someone broke through their wards or something was wrong and hastened through the open door, only to stand rooted to the threshold at the sight and sound that met her. 

Leaning against the sturdy wooden table and clutching its edge in a white-knuckled grip was her best friend, gasping for breath with head thrown back in pleasure as another head bobbed over his groin. She knew that head of silver-blond hair, could recognise it at any given time after years of being around him. Her brain took a few seconds to comprehend the scene of the two men in their partially stripped Auror gear, Malfoy’s lips making a decadent slurping sound as sucked on Harry’s length. Jesus Fucking Christ.

She must have made some sort of strangled sound because Harry’s wand was in his hand in a second and his brilliant emerald gaze met hers.

“Hermione! Fuck-Dra-stop,” he tried to stop the blond but he was too close and the mouth on him felt too good and he came with a deep groan, only catching sight of the end of Hermione’s braid disappearing from the doorway before he closed his eyes and shuddered in pleasure. 

Her heart was beating a wild staccato as she rushed up the two flights of stairs and locked herself in her bedroom, all thoughts of biscuits and baths disappearing. She needed a fucking drink and hot chocolate wasn’t going to cut it. 

She vanished the cup into the sink in the kitchen and just as the first knock landed on her bedroom door, she grabbed her purse and a pair of boots from her closet, turned on the spot and apparated to Charing Cross, deciding that lunch with Hannah was needed after all.

"Shit," he heard the distinct pop of apparition and kicked the door in frustration before leaning back against it and sliding down to the floor. 

This was decidedly NOT how he wanted to tell Hermione. He had it all planned - Auror social is coming up, take her with him as friends, give Draco a chance to talk to her without being too much of a prat, and then ease her into the news that he was seeing the blond. What was she even doing at home at lunch? She never came home at this hour.

He wanted to floo Hannah and Neville to see if they had any idea about her plans for today but didn't think she would appreciate it. What a mess... 

He felt eyes on him and looked up to see Draco leaning against the wall by the staircase, an inquisitive brow raised and lips still plump and slightly bruised from their earlier passion. He looked hot, and Godric, did he know it. 

"You owe me, Potter," he drawled leisurely as if they just hadn't been caught by the house's other occupant in flagrante delicto. 

"Are we keeping tabs now?" He got back up to his feet and flicked his wand over both of them to put them to sorts. Their lunch break was nearly over and they had to get back to the Ministry soon. 

Draco pulled him in for a kiss, making Harry groan at the taste of himself on his tongue. "No tabs, but I do like to shut you up from time to time," he grinned cheekily.

Harry rolled his eyes to the heavens but took the gentle squeeze on his hip as the comforting gesture he knew it was meant to be. "Come on, let’s get back. I'll have to speak to Hermione tonight."

"Should I be with you when you do?" Draco asked.

He shook his head. "Not this time, but I would like you to actually come over soon, and stay the night as well?” he proposed.

He so rarely dated these days after having his fun and exploring his tastes for both women and men. But it was clear to him that a part of his heart would always belong to Hermione, even though somehow he felt that he had enough love to give to more than just one person. After he became the Deputy-Head a couple years ago, they changes his partners and with Draco back in his life, it was like barely anything changed since school. They bickered, threw insults, competed, but at the same time excelled and worked seamlessly in the field. He thought it was the fates laughing at him, as he used to once follow Draco around obsessively for all the wrong reasons and now he was pining after him.

That was until something snapped between them last March and Draco had him pressed into the blasted locker, kissing him like a starved man. They kept it quiet, it wasn't exactly forbidden but it may be frowned upon if their colleagues or Gawain found out. And why should they explain themselves to anyone, it was just sex anyway. But that changed last month when he came to Draco's flat and instead of their usual hot fuck and a quick goodnight before heading home, Draco apparated them to a local muggle Italian restaurant. They actually sat down and talked, snarked and laughed for three hours straight over dinner before returning to the blond's place where their sex was just as hot as ever, but the intensity in Draco's mercury eyes told him that something was different. They were no longer just fucking, they were much more than that and Harry knew, deep down, that he'd met his match again. 

After some wheedling about his reluctance to come to Grimmauld place, Draco admitted his behaviour towards Hermione back in school stemmed from two things - jealousy and his suppressed attraction. Seeing her writhing in agony on his dining room floor as she was tortured by his aunt still gave him nightmares sometimes, and Harry could understood that as her screams still haunted him as well despite the years that had passed.

Though they didn't work together often, they've been colleagues on cases before and Draco only found that she had grown into a beautiful woman over the past years. He knew Harry would always have a connection with her, he wasn't blind, but he wasn't ready to let go. A part of him hesitated, knowing if Harry had to choose between the two of them, he would lose but right now, he just enjoyed the affection in those beautiful green eyes burning his very soul when they made love.

Perhaps some time spent at Grimmauld would give him a chance to get to know its other inhabitantmuch better as well.

"Sure, let me know when would be good," he offered and allowed himself to be pulled into a final kiss before they took different apparition routes back to the Ministry.

* * *

She contemplated just apparating straight into her bedroom, going to sleep and forgetting about this hideous day but she’d had at least five whiskeys this afternoon and it would be decidedly safer to floo. She didn’t want to face Harry and god forbid Malfoy if he was still around, but it looked like she had no choice.

Hannah gave her that look, knowing her sudden change of mind wasn’t just because of her quitting work. It was obvious something else had happened but Hermione just stayed quiet and ordered another whiskey instead. She didn't have many good friends, always preferring to keep her circle small. But with Luna and Rolf in Brazil, it was just Neville and Hannah who were around to have dinner and catch up with and somehow the blonde always saw through her when there was something wrong. It wasn't her tale to tell though and honestly, she wasn't quite sure what she had seen. 

Was it a one off? Have they been together for a while? It wasn't even Malfoy that she objected to really. He was still a snarky git but when the remarks weren't aimed at her, his wit was actually funny. What worried her was the idea that Harry had been seeing Malfoy for a while and didn't tell her. Was he finally truly in love? Would they spend less and less time together until Hermione was an after thought? Oh Gods, she may have to move out of the house if they wanted to move in together. Maybe she should start looking at a flat right away, give Harry a real chance to have the place to himself while he...dated Malfoy. 

She took a deep breath, knowing she was getting ahead of herself, and calmed down before stepping into the floo and tumbling out of the Grimmauld place fireplace with a soft groan, barely managing to stay upright. A steadying hand wrapped around her hips and a quick charm washed over her to get rid of the soot. 

"Alright love?" Harry asked gently and led her to the kitchen while she got her bearings. 

"Fine, thanks, just stumbled as I landed. I hate the floo. Is the kettle on?" She asked as she pulled away and dropped into a seat at the table, seeing as they were having this conversation now. 

Harry tried to stamp down the hurt when she pulled away from him like that and fixed her a mint tea just as she liked it before joining her at the table. "Do you need a sobering potion?" He asked, having caught a whiff of alcohol from her. 

She shook her head. "I only had a few drinks over the space of the afternoon, I should be fine. Hannah made sure I ate as well," she rubbed her face tiredly before looking at her best friend across from her. She could see the trepidation on his face at the talk they were about to have, and the insecurity at starting this conversation. So she took the lead instead, not wanting to skirt this this. "I quit my job today," she sighed. 

He blinked at her owlishly for a few seconds, processing the news that he didn't expect to hear. "You did? But what-" he paused and his gaze narrowed. "What did Fawley do this time?" he asked instead, well aware of the pompous git who has been a pain in her arse for the past several years. 

"He was being his pureblood supremacist self, as always. Anywho, I've had enough and I think it's time for a change. So I put my resignation on his desk this morning, packed my things and headed home," she explained. 

"Which is why you were here at lunch," he nodded in understanding. "I...I was planning to talk to you soon, I didn't mean for you to walk in and see us," he said softly, his expression truly regretful. 

That was one of her questions answered. "So this has been going on for a while then," she said softly. 

He nodded. "A few months. I didn't say anything, I wasn't sure what it was to begin with. It was new, exciting, but it was just physical. About a month ago, we both realised we were becoming serious," he admitted.

She contemplated his words before nodding. "That makes sense. I wish I knew there was someone new in your life but I do now so there's no point in dwelling. Are you..happy?” she asked.

He nodded. "I am. And I know he used to be a giant prat but he has changed. Do you think you could get along with him? Maybe have Draco over for dinner?" he asked. 

"I don't see why not. He has changed, I know that from working with him. Dinner sounds good,” she offered, and was glad for it when she saw the relief in his eyes. Yes, Draco clearly meant a lot to Harry so she would just have to suck her own feelings up. "Now, it's been a long day and I really want to get some sleep. I'm going to turn in and just might be rebellious enough to have a lie-in tomorrow, in the middle of the week," she grinned and got up, allowing herself to be pulled into his arms for a warm hug. 

"Well, it’s definitely well-deserved. Get some rest, and thank you," he added as he pulled away. 

"Whatever for?" She asked, confused.

"Being amazing, as always,” he kissed her forehead and watched her head upstairs before heading for the living room to find his phone to text Draco. 

She trudged herself to her bedroom, stripped down and just crawled in, ignoring the voice in her head telling her to brush her teeth. Not tonight. Tonight she was going to curl up under her duvet and travel through Pitytown, population one. She was glad Harry was happy but it was clearly the end of an era for their closeness and it would take some adjustment at the very least.

* * *

The rest of the work-week went by quickly, at least for Hermione who was sleeping and reading in bed, enjoying doing nothing but being a mistress of her own time. Her body clock was a bit off so she agreed to come help Hannah on Friday night at the Leaky, as she was two staff short. She got dressed around half past five and headed for the kitchen to check if Harry was around and wanted to get a take away. It wasn’t Harry who met her in the kitchen, however. 

“Err hi,” she greeted the blond, wondering what he was doing here alone.

“Granger,” he nodded to her in greeting, amused at her wild hair attempting to eat the burgundy bandana keeping the large bun semi-tamed. “Harry invited me over to get some take away but got held up with a meeting, something about budgeting,” he shrugged. “Do you mind?” he asked, wondering whether Harry didn’t tell him the whole truth about how she was taking their relationship and she would hex his bollocks off any minute now.

“No, that’s fine,” she headed for the drawer which had their favourite menus, giving her a moment to compose herself before turning back around with a few brochures. “Good weeks mean Indian or Thai, rough weeks are usually for Kebabs, Pizzas, or Chinese. Any preference?” she asked, getting their magnetic note pad from the fridge they kept.

“Today has been a bit rough but we did catch the idiot who was robbing witches down by Nightshade Alley, so I think a good week over all. And I do like Pad Thai,” he suggested.

“Thai it is,” she wrote down hers and Harry’s usual and handed the paper over. “Mind popping in and picking up while I get the desert ready?” she suggested. 

He took the note from her, their fingers brushing momentarily and sparking with magic in recognition of each other. They stood rooted to the spot for a moment, such an occurrence rare, before Hermione headed back to the pantry and breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the door close.

Thankfully Harry arrived next, looking tired and tense between the brows so she wordlessly handed him a headache cure and sat him down with a cup of tea.

“I invited Draco over for take away night, I hope you don’t mind?” he asked.

“He’s just getting the food now,” she offered and worked on the trifle glasses, putting in a few mandarin segments with the jelly before adding the custard and a bit of cream on top. It was her mum’s recipe and as much as Harry loved treacle tart, her trifle was his close top favourite.

“Can’t wait for those,” he poured out the wine already waiting on the table and slumped into the seat at the table.

“Not long now,” she promised and set the desert on the table under cooling charms. “Oh, I forgot my purse upstairs. Might as well fetch it now and pick a lipstick as well. I’ll be right down,” she promised and headed up.

Draco arrived soon judging by the front door banging closed and she headed back downstairs, still a bit emotionally sore but looking forward to getting to know the blond better outside of the office. She was just approaching the kitchen when she heard the sound of a low, quiet moan. Not again, she thought but hung back in the shadows as she spotted Harry pressing their guest against the table this time, their voices hushed.

“I’m starving but I’ll definitely be up for desert,” Draco hummed and loosened Harry’s tie, slowly taking it off his neck to access the tense muscles with his fingers in a gentle massage. 

“Hope you like trifle then,” Harry groaned softly at the press applied to his tender neck.

“Fuck the trifle, I’d rather have you bent over that chaise of yours again,” Draco hummed and nipped his lip. “Want to ask Granger to join us?” he asked teasingly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, seeing right through the cheap mockery. She was however surprised when Harry shook his head.

“As if she would contemplate a threeway,” his forehead dropped to Draco’s shoulder as he let the blond hold him close for a moment.

She stifled her gasp at the proclamation. It wasn’t a question of whether he wanted her to join, he did but didn’t think she would. Unbeknownst to Harry who had his head buried in Draco’s shoulder, the blond’s icy gaze pierced hers in the darkness of the doorway.

“You never know, she might surprise you yet,” he said softly but clearly.

He knew, and now she did too. She suspected it had been his intent all along as he raised an inquisitive brow in her direction - take the chance and let Harry know she overheard or pretend she never heard them?

The choice was taken from her as her phone rang on the kitchen table insistently and she used the noise to cover up her ‘approach’ back to the kitchen to announce her arrival.

“Sorry, I’ll grab that quickly,” she picked up the phone and sent her thanks to Morgana that Hannah called to ask if she could come in early to help as they were overwhelmed. 

She dashed into the kitchen and grabbed her box of noodles and jumper. “That was Hannah, I have to dash. She needs help at the Leaky early. Catch you for another take out night soon!” she called over her shoulder and disapparated from the doorstep post-haste.

* * *

It was nearly two in the morning by the time they had the pub emptied out and cleaned, all chairs on the tables and ready for the morning.

Hannah took her hand and pulled her up with her towards her flat above all the guest rooms, where they curled up by the fire and rubbed their aching feet from the long and busy shift.

“Do you want to crash here for the night?” Hannah asked as she lit up their sugar cubes and watched them burn for a moment before they dropped their spoons in and mixed the fire out of their absinthe.

“Yes, please,” she took a sip and hummed in relief as the aniseed and smoky caramel hit her tongue. “Harry has company tonight,” she revealed.

“Ah, I did wonder what’s had you in a funk this past week. Go on, spill. Who is the lucky lady, gentleman, or variation there upon?” she asked, well aware gender was the least of Harry’s concerns.

Hermione bit her bottom lip indecisively, wondering whether she could say. “He didn’t exactly ask me to keep it a secret, I think they’re getting a serious now, but I’m not sure I should say,” she hesitated.

Hannah contemplated her for a second. “Well, if I take a guess, it’s not like you told me yourself. Let’s see….there’s only two people he’s been rather familiar with when he hangs out downstairs - yourself and Draco Malfoy. I thought it was just because they’re Auror partners but I don’t think that’s the only thing. So Malfoy is my bet,” she guessed, and grinned at Hermione’s hanging chin. “Nice molars,” she teased.

Hermione closed her mouth with a snap that would make any dentist cringe. “That’s…I swear to the Goddess you’re the scary one in this room, Hannah Abbott,” she looked at her friend in amazement. 

Hannah shrugged. “It’s not that we even ask, people just spill their secrets whether verbally or with their body language. Honestly, you need information on anyone, befriend a bartender, local shop keeper or someone from the salon,” she pointed out.“Anyway, is it allowed for Aurors to date each other? Isn’t there some kind of protocol against it?” she asked.

Hermione thought about it for a moment but shook her head. “There are actually quite a few relationship within the Auror department, or between Aurors and someone from the legal department or at Mungo’s come to think of it. I think it’s inevitable because we look for those who understand us and our circumstances, and having a partner in a similar field certainly helps build that,” she pointed out. “So it’s not necessarily forbidden but it’s usual practice to assign the couple to other partners so they don’t work together and cause additional distraction,” she pointed out. 

“I guess that would be one reason to keep it a secret. Plus the press would have an absolute field day with this,” Hannah mused.

Yes, yes they would. And they would have an even bigger field day if they ever learned she was invited to join them. Do people even do that? Of course, her photographic memory kicked in and she recalled a page from one of her historical texts on the societal customs. Triads were not only accepted, they were rare and valued because the joining in triad usually involved both sexes and allowed continuation of many family lines and balanced out powerful magic. But she was trying to jump before even walking. She knew Malfoy made her overhear on purpose, and now she couldn’t get Harry’s response out of her mind. Did he really want her to join them? Maybe she was just giving it too much significance. Maybe it was just harmless teasing and they didn’t think about her joining them. Sure, their sex that drunken night was somewhat influenced by alcohol but it was damn good to be honest. Maybe it was like a one off occasion, one night of three-way decadence before they went back to blowjobs in the kitchen. Why else would two hot men who are clearly enjoying each other’s company even imply she should join them? Hermione groaned and buried her head in her hands. Gods, she was utterly fucked. 

“Hey,” Hannah gently squeezed her forearm and waited until Hermione lifted her head to look at her. “You love him, don’t you? Harry I mean,” she said gently. 

Hermione took in a shuddering breath and knocked back the rest of her absinthe. “I’ve always loved Harry, I suspect I always will, but differently at each time. It was a friend’s love, then it was just us on the run, it was different because it was so intense. We’ve shared so much over the years. And now…I don’t even know. I just want him to be happy, you know?” she admitted before getting to her feet, feeling a bit wobbly. “I’ll just..go to bed. Sorry for being a fun-sponge, I just need to get some sleep.”

“Of course, go ahead. The guest room is ready for you as always,” Hannah promised and watched her best friend make her way towards the back of her flat.

She had a feeling this had potential to crash and burn but hoped for the sake of both of her friends that it would resolve itself soon.

**December 2008**

And so a new precedent was set at Number 12 Grimmauld place. She would see Harry and more and more often bump into the Slytherin around the house but she helped Hannah some nights out and slept through the days. Her weekends were busy either helping Hannah or for once letting herself have some fun and going to the occasional pub or even to a club.

It wasn’t the chicken soup for her soul that she hoped it would be, but after years of having to dance to the tune of others, she enjoyed her freedom and allowed herself to have some harmless fun and the occasional bedsheet mingle since unlike her housemate, she was still single. The heart wants what it does, but that didn’t mean she had to torture or pity herself. And while the possibility of what she witnessed in the kitchen the once was niggling at the back of her mind, she decided that was probably just a fluke. Both Harry and Draco seemed well and happy, there was no need to complicate things.

It was coming up on December when she flooed home from Hannah’s after a rather fun night at one of the muggle hotels that hosted a cocktail event with speed dating. It wasn’t something she would usually do but it had been fun and one of the gents she met was an American muggleborn who really knew his Magical theory which led to a three hour discussion. It was fun at first sight so even though she was a bit sore and tired after being up until three in the morning talking and then not talking, she was looking forward to a hot shower, steaming cup of tea and her beloved bed.

Her knee-high boots had a bit of a heel on them and she rarely wore the tight bodycon dress due to the low cut cleavage, so she hoped not to bump into ‘the boys’ on her way. 

No such luck though it seemed, as her arrival in the kitchen was marked by silence at the table where a casual murmured conversation was happening just a moment ago. Both Harry and Draco looked fresh out of bed as they nursed their drinks and Harry was staunchly glaring into his porridge.

“Morning,” she greeted them and headed for the kettle, her heels clinking softly on the aged wooden floor. 

“Morning, Hermione. Long night?” Draco asked casually and turned the page of the Business section of the Standard, used to her coming and going these days. They’ve found a happy medium as he spent more and more time at Grimmauld place, learning to be friends over the past weeks. And while a little underlying tension was always present, they learned to live in a household with such potent magical cores that sometimes hummed in each other’s presence. 

“You could say that,” she hummed and poured herself a steaming cup with just a dash of milk before sitting across from them, picking up the discarded Prophet and Guardian. She turned to the back page and lifted her glaring gaze at the blond. “Honestly, both crosswords? Couldn’t leave me one?”

A pale brow rose over the edge of the paper and he flicked the top of the page down to look at her with amusement. “I remember you preferring numerical puzzles during your Hogwarts days, which is why I left you the Sudoku,” he pointed out. 

“Smart-arse,” she grumbled with a small smile but took the offered pencil from him and filled the boxes in under three minutes before turning towards the listings page.

“Looking for anything in particular?” Draco asked after she circled her third listing.

"Just checking a few places. Hannah offered me a room at the Leaky but I was thinking more of a two or three bedroom flat situation. You know, let you have the place to yourselves without me and my odd hours right now," she mused and circled another advert. 

The paper slid from beneath her pencil and she watched in bewilderment as Harry crushed the page in his hands and chucked it in the fireplace. "No," was all he said before returning to scowling into his porridge.

Hermione sat is stunned silence before her gaze narrowed with irritation. "I beg your pardon?" 

"I said you don't have to move. What’s wrong with living here?" Harry asked irritably, his vivid emerald gaze accusing as he looked at her. 

She crossed her arms defensively but her shoulders and chin squared off against his tone. "I didn't say there was anything wrong with living here. I just want to have a look at some options now that you have a partner and begin to settle down," she said simply. 

“Well, we're not there yet and the house is plenty big so no need to move," Harry replied stubbornly. 

She was quietly seething at his dismissive tone but in his own irritation, Harry didn't seem to notice. Draco did however and tried to put a quelling hand on his lover's forearm but it was shrugged off unceremoniously. It was no use. The two friends had only ever fought three times in their lives but when they did, it was a spectacular affair, and it seemed this time would be no different. 

"Why don't you tell me what your real problem is, Harry James, hmm? What is it that you decided that my opinion about my own life and how I conduct it is worthless?" She asked, not once raising her voice but tone indicating her fury. 

"My problem?!" He asked incredulously. "I wouldn't have one if I had seen my best friend properly in the last two months. The better question should be what is YOUR problem?"

"I have none," she said simply and clearly. “I’m just going about my life, looking for a new career and having some fun. And I haven’t said a word against Draco or your relationship since discovering it. I will remind you that it was you who kept your relationship from me in the first place," she added pointedly, the words practically hissed at this point. 

"Is that what's bothering you? Why you spend your night Merlin knows where and with whom?" Harry retorted sharply. 

"Harry," Draco tried to warn but Hermione's raised hand stopped him from any further interference. 

"And if I was, what is it to you? I am a responsible, single, consenting adult. What the fuck does it matter to you whom I spend my time with? What right do you have to lecture me like a little girl in front of your boyfriend?" 

"I am your best friend! I have every right!" Harry positively erupted out of his chair and loomed over the table at this point. 

"Oh yeah? Why don't you start acting like my friend then?" Hermione asked as she got up and stepped away from the table. "Sorry for your ruined breakfast Draco, it was nice to see you," she said quietly before heading for the door. 

"We are not done talking," Harry growled. 

She paused in the doorway and looked at him, the anger suddenly leaving her tired body and all that was left was hurt and disappointment clearly etched into her gaze. "When you calm down and think back on this morning, you'll regret I didn't leave sooner. I'll always be your friend Harry, but not like this. Not when you behave like Ronald,” she said, seeing her words finally sunk in before she turned and headed for her bedroom. 

* * *

It was nearly one in the morning, the bar side of the Leaky finally closed and their closing rituals just about finished. Now she had a six hour night shift ahead of her in case any travellers came to check in during the night, hopefully quietly.

“I’m just going to head down to the basement for the clean cloths and a fresh barrel for the dark ale,” Hannah called from the kitchen.

“Okay!” Hermione called through and leaned back against the worktop, rotating her head from side to side to relieve some of the tension in her neck and shoulders.

The pub was finally starting to cool off now that the patrons had left, but even in her thin strappy top and hair up in her handy bandana, she was far too warm. She reached up to feel her flushed cheek and sighed tiredly, glad they were nearly done. After her argument with Harry in the morning, she had been in no mood to talk to anyone, so she had a hot shower, packed a bag for the weekend and booked a room at the Leaky wheel she hauled up for most of the day with a book. Hannah wouldn’t even hear of payment for her stay so she offered to do both close up shifts on Friday and Saturday as a thank you.

The chime of the doorbell from the muggle street interrupted her quiet contemplation, hailing a late night guest. She walked over and looked through the peep hole, freezing when the passing car shone its headlights on a head of silvery blond hair. Should she allow him in?

“Hermione?” he called through. “I just want to talk,” he added and waited hopefully for a reply. 

“You should let him in,” Hannah appeared behind the bar with a stack of clean bar towels and tossed her the keys.

“You don’t mind?” she asked hesitantly. 

Hannah shook her head as she magically switched the barrels and sent the empty one downstairs. “That was my last task, I’m heading up now. Are you good for the rest of the night?” she checked and unwrapped her apron from around her trim waist. 

“I’ll be fine. I’ll send my patronus if something happens,” she promised and unlocked the door, letting the blond in from the drizzly weather. 

“Thanks. Hi Hannah,” he greeted the Leaky’s respected Landlady. 

“Hi Draco,” she greeted as she walked towards them from behind the bar, leaning up to kiss his cheek before continuing towards the stairs. “Bye Draco!” She called over her shoulder, her retreating steps the only sound in the quiet pub. 

Hermione locked up again and headed back to the bar, unlacing her own apron now that she ran no risk of getting it covered in soup or ale. Draco’s gaze followed the curve of her swaying hips in those damn tight black jeans before shaking off his wet coat and following her to take a seat on one of the bar stools. 

“Tea?” She offered, pulling a worn but clearly loved teapot from the staff shelf and headed for the muggle coffee machine to fill it with hot water.

“Please,” he nodded and ran a hand through his damp locks, sighing when he felt the humidity wreaking havoc on his usually straight strands and making it wavy. 

She set the steaming teapot, cups and some milk on the bar top before walking around to sit beside him tiredly. “How come you’re out so late?” she asked.

“Potter got himself a stint in Mungo’s overnight,” he went straight to the point, but hastened to explain as he saw her back shoot straight up in alarm. “He’s fine, sleeping. It was a botched stunner that knocked him out and he managed to land on the edge of the pavement and give himself a concussion,” he summarised. 

Hermione noticed his irritation and the way he referred to his partner by his surname, a sure sign of the scare Harry gave him. “He’s staying overnight for monitoring?” she asked just to make sure.

Draco nodded and took a sip of the scalding tea, his eyes closing momentarily in relief. “Yes, he tried to fight them and come home but I may have thrown down an ultimatum,” he admitted. 

“Good for you,” she nodded. “I know he hates hospitals but sometimes he needs to listen. Glad you got to put your foot down,” she poured her own cup and observed him. He looked tired, not due to lack of sleep but emotional exhaustion, and she was surprised to feel the need to run her hand through his wavy locks to soothe that frown of his. 

He may have been tired but his gaze was piercing as he looked straight at her. “He wouldn’t have missed that spell coming at him if he wasn’t distracted. As much as I love him, I can’t have my partner distracted, Hermione,” he said quietly. 

She felt tendrils of righteous anger as she set her cup down a little bit harder than necessary. “And that’s my fault how?”

Draco shook his head. “It isn’t,” he said plainly, watching her anger deflate a little. “He was out of line this morning, and he knows it. But he’s also hurting because he loves you and for better or for worse, you’ve been practically living a parallel life for the past two months,” he pointed out, noticing the very slight wince that he wouldn’t have noticed without his training. “Why is that, Hermione?” he asked.

“Why is what?” she countered, attempting to avoid sounding too defensive. He could always raise her hackles if he tried and she knew this conversation wasn’t going to be easy by his intent gaze.

“Why have you been avoiding us as much as possible without appearing to do so?” he asked bluntly, willing to speak plainly to her if that made her Gryffindor guilt answer him. That underlying tension that simmered and hummed between them for weeks will be addressed if it bloody killed him.

“I haven’t been avoiding you, not really. We’ve just had different schedules and since Harry has you, he’s been happy. I’m happy for you both, and I’m just trying to find my own happiness,” she argued with a shrug. 

“And would it be so bad to look for that happiness with us rather than away from us?” He asked pointedly.

She scoffed. “And disrupt your relationship? You’re clearly what makes Harry happy and that’s all I wanted for him - throughout the war and afterwards, for him to be himself and get his happiness. Because we both know he bloody well deserves it,” she pointed out, cheeks warm as she argued her point. “So you want me to do what exactly? Join you for one night of fun and then what? Go about my merry little life?”

He blinked at her in surprise before clearly realising the level of miscommunication between them. “You know for the supposedly Brightest Witch of her Age you can be really daft,” he pointed out.

“How dare you-“ she made to stand up and put some distance between them, but Draco was having none of it. 

He stood, swift as a falcon with his Auror reflexes and held her close, leaning down to close the distance between their faces until they were a mere breath apart. “Did you think the invitation to join us was for one night?” He asked, voice incredulous. “How could one night ever be enough? The sorry bastard loves you as much as he loves me. Do you think I don’t know that? Do you think I haven’t noticed the way you look at him?” He said pointedly, unconsciously shaking her a little by the hold he had on her arms. “You may be best friends, but you’re so in love with each other that even a blind idiot could tell. Merlin, your magic says it all, the way your aura positively glows when he pays you attention? Do you think I haven’t noticed that as much as he loves me, he can’t imagine his life without *you* in it?” he was positively panting with exertion as his words shattered any hope she had of protecting her heart behind a wall of forced ignorance to her own feelings.

The silence between them was only punctuated by the shuddering breaths they both took to calm down as their magic flared around them in response to the other’s presence. 

He gulped, his mouth going dry at the thought of his next point but he would be damned if he was going to be stuck in a ridiculous, unnecessary and painful love triangle when they could be a happy triad instead. “Do you think that we haven’t imagined what it would be like to have you? Together?” He murmured, nearly swallowing her gasp they were that close at this point, his fingers flexing on her arms as he tried to make her see his point. 

She could feel her eyes welling up with the absolute rightness of those words, her magic pulsing in recognition of what was being offered. “Both of you?” she asked, despite the question feeling inadequate in light of all the evidence. 

Even now, as they stood close, she could recall every time their magic sparked, he made her laugh, and challenged her until she was infuriated and loving every second of their banter. Could she give herself the chance to take a step into the unknown and try to love Draco as much as she loved Harry?

In lieu of an answer he took the half a step that pressed his tall body against hers, her thighs parting atop the barstool to accommodate him as she felt their magic positively pulse in delight and their bodies shudder in the aftermath of the recognition of each other. 

If that wasn’t proof enough, his lips descended on hers in a kiss that would be forever seared into her very being. He took, he gave, he pushed until she opened for him and swallowed her soft moan hungrily as he claimed her lips unlike she recalled anyone ever doing. If she ever had any doubts about him wanting her, there was none left by the time the initial clash of their lips tapered into a gentle kiss, soon parting as he looked back into her eyes unflinchingly.

“Will you stop running?” he asked softly.

She knew how to deal with his snark and occasionally still wanted to punch him in the face (again) when they argued, but over the past weeks this vulnerability in him came up to the surface and she knew. She just knew that he was out of his comfort zone asking her to join them like this but Gods was it what she wanted as well. 

"Okay," she breathed softly, the weight of the single word so significant, she felt something loosen in her chest. She could have Harry and this time she was also getting Draco. She could have more than she hoped for so why fight it anymore?

"Okay?" He checked one more time. 

"Yeah. I think....maybe we should all talk? How does it even work..." she trailed off, her knowledge of triads cursory from texts. The last well known and documented triad occurred nearly a hundred years ago so it wasn't like she knew what to expect if she tried to love two men at once. 

"How about we go pick up Harry from the hospital and then we can discuss some ideas back home?" he suggested. She nodded before a small amused smile raise on her lips, making him narrow his gaze suspiciously. "What?" He queried. 

“You called Grimmauld place home. I knew you had moved in a couple of weeks back and yet you still gave me that bullshite with toothbrushes and refusing to lower your hygiene standards just because you lived with a couple of heathens," she teased. 

He snorted. "I stand by my earlier statement, your towels are no more than rags at this point and I will not stand for it. We can put that on the list of items to talk about tomorrow," he grumbled but by the amusement in his eyes, she sensed it was for her benefit and he simply enjoyed making her laugh. 

"Fine, you win on that one," she conceded and shifted slightly in the seat until he took a step back and leaned back against his own seat to create some space between their sparking magic. 

"Mind if I crash here tonight? I can wake you up around midday so we can pop to Mungo’s together?" He suggested. 

She nodded and headed to the register, signing him into the room next to her and put the expense on the Grimmauld place joint account. "Room fourteen. Get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning," she promised, not sure how to wish him good night. 

They used to just say the words, she would occasionally squeeze his shoulder on her way up, the same as she did with Harry. They've been getting comfortable around each other in the same household but it was undeniable that they've crossed a line this evening. And yet, somehow she wanted to wait until they discussed this further and she was reassured it was what Harry wanted. 

Sensing her hesitation, he took his key and placed a fleeting kiss across her cheek as he would do occasionally anyway. "Good night,” he smiled tiredly an headed up the stairs, leaving her with her book for a few more hours.

* * *

She almost felt nervous as they climbed the stairs to the second floor where they sometimes moved patients with celebrity status or important dignitaries into the private rooms usually reserved for contagious patients. Draco appeared much more leisurely beside her in his slacks and turtleneck, elegant as ever as he strode down the corridor, much slower than usual to accommodate her dotty legs. 

They found the room and nodded to the nurse who just exited it before Draco greeted one of the younger Aurors standing guard over their Deputy. Hermione allowed the blond to open the door for her before they stepped in, immediately spotted by the Boy-Who-Continued-To-Get-Injured. 

“You told her?” Harry frowned at his partner, who returned the gesture and crossed his arms unimpressed over his chest, brow rising pointedly in response. Harry realised he was an arse and rubbed his face tiredly. “Of course, no, that makes sense,” he sighed before turning to Hermione who stood by the door with her hands on her hips, ready to give him a piece of her mind if this was how he chose to conduct this visit. “I just didn’t want you to have to worry about me after I was an utter arse yesterday,” he hastened to explain, his anguished green eyes looking back at her. 

She sighed and decided to just take it one step at a time and took a seat in the chair provided for visitors, crossing her legs comfortably as she faced him. “Yes, yes you were,” she said simply. If he expected her to be kind and make light of it, he was in for another row.

Instead, Harry nodded and shuffled slightly against the pillows at his back so he could face her. “You were right, I was behaving like Ron. I wouldn’t dare to try and control your choices or imply you were anything less than the brilliant witch that you are,” he offered a small smile when he saw her eyes soften a little before the guilt once again gave way to confusion and hurt. “But when you mentioned that you were looking for another home, I couldn’t handle it. I didn’t want you to leave, still don’t. I just don’t understand why you would…and it hurts, Hermione. Are we not good enough? Have we made you feel like you’re not welcome in our home? Do you….do you want to leave me so badly?” he asked, instead of growing fiercer, his questions only becoming softer. 

And she knew, in that moment she knew that she couldn’t do that without ripping her own heart out. So she got up to perch on the edge of the bed beside his thigh and reached for his hand, squeezing it gently in comfort. “No, I don’t. I never really wanted to because the truth is,” she took a shuddering breath before saying the words they’ve said many a time before, just not like this. “The truth is I love you, Harry. You are such a big part of my life, my world, and I was just beginning to realise that I loved you in more ways than a best friend perhaps should, when you got together with Draco. And I had to create distance,” she explained, his piercing gaze unmoving from her in stunned silence at her admission. “I couldn’t, no, I wouldn’t disrupt your happiness with Draco. He is whom you love and want, and I was set to support you and try and find my happiness somewhere else. I had to, or it would have hurt too much to be around you and not love you the way I wanted to,” she explained.

Harry sat quietly for a moment, processing her words before his gaze flicked up to connect with Draco’s across the room. The blond’s lips quirked into a small smile and he nodded, letting him know he was fully on board with any decision he made, trusting that this could be good for them, that Hermione was the missing piece he knew they both felt would complete their connection. 

With that decision solidified, Harry pulled her closer into his arms and hugged her tightly, the same way he used to when the locket took away his ability to speak his affection for her but he still wanted her to know he loved her so dearly.

Hermione felt her nose tickle as she suppressed tears, hugging him back just as fiercely for a moment before allowing him to pull away and cup her cheek tenderly in his callused hand. “I love you too…” she soaked up the admission from him, seeing the tenderness in his eyes that she never previously thought to associate with him loving her this way. 

“And you’re sure this is okay? All three of us?” she asked, biting her lip nervously. 

He nodded, his thumb pried the plump lip from the grip of her teeth as leaned in to kiss her, a tender press of his lips unlike the hasty tipsy passion they experienced once upon a time. They’ve all put their heart on the line now, and despite how terrifying it was, she felt like her world was shifting on its axis in the most wonderful way. 

“Well, this will be fun,” Draco hummed as he sat on Harry’s other side, grinning at them both cheekily. “Shall we try to avoid any more outbursts of the emotional range of..what was it? A teaspoon?” he asked.

"I've graduated to the emotional range of a tablespoon these days, thank you very much,” Harry pouted.

“What's next, a ladle?" Hermione deadpanned, ignoring Draco's quiet snickers.

"That would be jumping ahead, spatulas first," Harry crossed his arms in mock offence as they looked at each for no longer than a few seconds before bursting into laughter like they were still fifteen. 

"Come here," he opened his arms and she allowed herself to sit beside him and let him hold her close, joined by Draco a moment later on his other side. "I love you and trust you both. If I ever am a jealous prat, we can just share," he pointed out. 

"Touché," she conceded. "But I won't have you talking to me like that again, Harry. I don't ever recall you being disparaging and would rather not repeat the experience," she sighed. 

"Duly noted," he promised. "Now can we please get the hell out of here? I hate the bloody antiseptic smell.”

Hermione chuckled and got up, leaving the two of them to it. “I’ll go check in with the nurse and fill out the paperwork if I’m still your emergency contact?” She asked.

He nodded and smiled. “One of them,” his gaze turned to his partner who leaned in to get his own share of kisses as she exited the room, giving them some time alone together as she headed for the nurse’s station.

She couldn’t stop the smile stretching her lips. She was young, in love and embarking on a new adventure with two wizards. As much as she couldn’t believe what she got herself into, her magic and her heart intrinsically felt that this was right, and she wasn’t going to fight it anyone. 

* * *

She took the boiling kettle off the heat and poured out the mugs of mint tea, humming along with the Christmas music playing softly through the wireless as they settled down for breakfast. It was a Sunday morning and though she was tired after her nightshift at the Leaky, Hermione decided to have breakfast with her boys at least before she headed to bed. Her lips quirked up at the thought of ‘her boys’, as she turned to take a look at them, Draco just finishing the crossword as Harry sipped his morning coffee, clutching the mug like it was his lifeline. 

She was just thinking that with only a couple of weeks left until Christmas, she should really be going shopping to finish her list next week when Harry’s words filtered to her and she paused by the stove. 

“Pardon?” she asked, blinking in surprise. 

“I think you should go on a date,” he repeated himself. 

“You who?” She blinked at him in confusion.

“You and Draco,” he specified as he sipped the dark French roast with a contented sigh. 

Her gaze flicked to the blond who was looking thoughtful as he pushed the newspaper and pencil towards her mug for her morning Sudoku ritual. “I think that’s a good idea,” he agreed. 

She levitated their mugs to the table and took a seat across from them. “Shouldn’t all three of us go together though?” she asked, the three of them still trying to figure out the rules on the go after setting some basic boundaries. 

“Yes and no,” Harry pointed out. “I mean, yes we would ideally as a triad be together as much we can but for that we also need to work individual with the two other people in the relationship, right?” he pointed out.

“Right,” she conceded. “By that logic I should have a date with you and the two of you should go on a date as well.”

Harry nodded. “We should. I just thought since you and I already know each other so well and Draco and I date regularly, it would be nice to give the two of you a chance to get to know each other differently than just housemates,” he suggested, making perfect sense to her logical brain. 

She looked up at Draco and noticed he was observing her, appearing interested but giving her the chance to decide by the quirk of his brow. “I think that sounds like a good idea?” She didn’t mean for it to come out as a question, not wanting to appear hesitant. 

His lips quirked into an amused smile. “Promise I don’t bite, much,” he grinned. “How would you feel about sushi?” He asked. 

Her smile brightened instantly. “I love sushi,” she practically beamed. “And donburi, and a good poké bowl,” she admitted.

“Thank Merlin, at least someone in this household,” he hummed, lifting a victorious brow in Harry’s direction.

The brunet scrunched his nose, not impressed. “I’ll leave the raw fish to the two of you then. Don’t expect a kiss when you come back though,” he shuddered, the thought of sushi still weirding him out. He could practically hear aunt Petunia’s rant about salmonella in his ear.

“That’s fine, we’ll just have to spend the night kissing each other,” Draco jibed gently, though his intense gaze watched for any hint of jealousy or discomfort on Harry’s face.

The Boy-Who-Lived-For-Caffeine just picked up the Prophet and suppressed a yawn. “That’s fine, just make sure to brush your teeth before coming to bed,” he shrugged before pausing. “That’s something we haven’t discussed. Bedroom arrangements?” he asked, looking around the table curiously. 

Hermione felt anxious at the mention of bed sharing, still trying to imagine what it would involve, being with two men physically. “Maybe play it by ear? I mean we can still have our own space each and then agree where we go if it’s all three of us,” she suggested rationally.

“Should be your bedroom,” Draco pointed out to Harry. “The bed is big enough for all of us, we’ll just need to get more blankets so you can’t hoard them all,” he grinned.

“Hey,” Harry looked at him, affronted at the possibility of such a thing to be true. “Besides, I’m not the one who hogs the blankets in this household,” his gaze turned to Hermione pointedly. 

“That was one time, and I had a bloody nightmare so of course I wanted to be extra snuggly,” she crossed her arms over her chest defensively before noticing both their gaze flicker down. She tipped her chin to look and noticed the way the gesture pushed up her cleavage against her thin strappy top. “Of for heaven’s sake,” she rolled her eyes and picked up her cup and paper, heading for the door. “I’m going to bed and you better not be loud down here or I’ll send a bat bogey your way!” she called over her shoulder, ignoring their objections at leaving in the middle of the conversation.

She was tired and looked forward to a decent kip, but smiled nonetheless at the playful bickering she could still hear and the thought of going on a date next week. 

* * *

“I can’t believe he didn’t introduce you to the classics!” Hermione shook her head but her eyes sparkled in amusement, nose a bit chilled from their walk home from their dinner date.

They’d had a lovely evening after the initial nerves fell way and she was able to just enjoy the blond’s witty company. They talked about the Ministry, some of their colleagues and the gossip, and she told him about her ideas for a future career and her travels as they indulged in their favourite sashimi, maki and nigiri, the plum wine shared as much as their laughs. For all it was worth, the date showed them that despite their differences there were plenty of similarities and a shared wicked wit that would help them navigate the relationship ahead.

Draco squeeze her petite hand in his as they approached the house, ready to get warmed up himself. “Well to be fair I wasn’t invited over for a while before the kitchen incident, and when we did stop by Grimmauld, it wasn’t to watch films,” he grinned, reminding her just what act she caught them partaking in when this whole whirlwind began in September. 

“Noted,” she conceded as they waited for the house to appear, making their way up carefully on the icy steps. “I still think we’ll have to have a couple of days over Christmas to just veg on the sofa and watch at least Home Alone, Bridget Jones, the Holiday, Love Actually…. We can never agree on the quintessential Christmas film by the way - Harry prefers Love Actually as one of the actors reminds him of Snape, and I prefer the Holiday because Jude Law is adorable. You’ll have to join one or the other team, you know,” she grinned as they took off their coats and headed for the kitchen to get some tea.

It was barely half past seven and Harry was by the looks of it still at the office, dealing with finalising paperwork as he grumbled his way through desk duty this whole week following his injury.Hermione set up the kettle and the mugs before his touch on her hips made he pause, a shudder traveling down her spine at the simple but sensual touch. 

His fingers squeezed her hips, nudging her gently to turn round and look up into his brilliant mercury eyes. “Thank you for agreeing to our date,” he murmured in that tone she was growing to like quite a bit, aware that it would likely prove her undoing at some point. 

“I’m having a good time,” she smiled as their face grew closer and noses nudged closely. She felt her magical core pulse happily at his closeness and reached up to hold onto the lapels of his blazer to steady herself on the heeled boots. 

“Good, I think we should continue then?” he asked just as she leaned in for a fleeting touch of their lips that signalled an end to the talking as he pressed her back against the counter with his body and kissed her coaxingly, nipping her bottom lip until she opened up to his tongue. He hummed at the wine and sweet matcha mochi on her tongue.

“Is this too fast?” she broke the kiss, panting against his lips when she felt the evidence of his arousal and her own body pulled to him as if magnetised. 

Draco shook his head. “I think we’ve been dancing around each other for long enough,” he hummed, his lips traveling over her chin and down her neck, breathing in the soft scent of her apple shampoo, one of the components of his amortentia. 

“True. And Harry?” she asked, not sure whether he would think they should have waited for him to join them.

“Knows tonight is our time. Plus, he can join us later,” he pointed out, leaning up to look her in the eyes as he watched her desire war with her rationality.

She reached sideways and switched off the cooker before her gaze returned to him, magic and body winning out over any other argument. “Kiss me then…” she whispered, meeting him half way as he surged forward, claiming her lips in a heated kiss that made her knees weak.

He wasted no time and hooked his hands around the back of her thighs, pulling her up until she was settled on the edge of the table, thighs spread for him to press closer. 

He didn't speak but she didn't need him to. His mercury eyes were warm with desire and he stepped closer until she felt his own need pressing against her lower belly. 

Gods, she must be utterly mad. Her magic swirled across her skin, reaching to Draco’s powerful magical aura. It was a heady sensation and his scent invaded her senses, old parchment, cedar wood and just a hint of peppermint that haunted her memory of brewing amortentia. They had never stood a chance to resist this...

Seeing her mind whir fast as ever, he pulled her chin up until she was looking at him once again and leaned down to nip her bottom lip, enjoying the sharp gasp that escape her. "Last chance before I switch that mind of yours off," he offered.

And she could see the gesture for what it was, a final chance to back out and give them more time before they crossed this line with each other. She didn't feel any more hesitation though so her response was to lean up and kiss him firmly, arching up into the embrace of his arms. 

He didn't need further consent, knowing she was ready to be his as well. He pulled off her boots, pushed the edge of her dress up and hooked his fingers in the tights and knickers, pulling both garments down, pleased to see the small patch of moisture on the burgundy cotton. Hermione lifted her bum off the edge of the desk to help him pull the dress up over her head until she was bare before his gaze. 

His focus zeroed in on the curved purple scar left behind by Dolohov’s curse. He leaned down to nuzzle the valley between her breasts, lips caressing over the puckered scarring until gooseflesh rose along her whole body. It felt like he was caressing her magic, and she felt it coil up to caress his, their magical cores pulsing in recognition of the other. 

A whimper left her when she felt one of his fingers slide through the moisture gathering between her folds, gasping and thrusting into his touch when he flicked her hooded clit just so to tease. Sufficiently coated with her slick, he slid lower and pressed inside her tight heat with one finger before adding another shortly afterwards, feeling how wet and open she was to him.

Her walls clamped down on his fingers hungrily. "Fuck," the word was just a whisper that left her lips on a gasp like a prayer but he soaked it up, a dark smile her only response.

Draco enjoyed making Harry swear and pant in need, but to see the independent woman before him so hungry for his touch caressed the darker side of his desires for sure.

He curled the tips of his fingers and rubbed the front wall on his way out before thrusting back in, neither carefully nor without care, aiming to discover her pleasure. Her back arched and hips sought to meet his touch, nearly sliding off the table as she surged up to kiss him hungrily.

One of her feet touched the ground and his arm hooked beneath her other knee to pull it up and open her up to his touch further, getting him just that half an inch deeper and making her eyes roll back in her head as he touched the second, deeper spot that she ever so rarely reached with anyone.

A plea for him to take her harder, faster, was on the tip of her tongue but it wasn't needed. He read her desire and their magic lashed against each other, pulsing with her heartbeat as his hand picked up pace and he began thrusting his fingers fast and deep, unpicking her sanity with each moment he touched her. She was beginning to crest fast, feeling a new sensation that nearly made her panic.

Her eyes opened sharply and she tried to tell him to stop, that she needed to take a break but he could feel her drenching his fingers and thrust even faster, groaning when she suddenly arched and soaked both of them and the floor with her musky orgasm. 

“That's it, gorgeous," he encouraged, holding her close through the orgasm as he continued to thrust his fingers in time with her arching hips, waiting until her spasms calmed so he could gently pull his fingers back and watch the drops of her essence trickle from his fingers.

She braced against the table, gulping in air as her legs shook slightly from the exertion of her orgasm. She would have been horrified if she hadn't read about squirting somewhere. She had never actually thought her body would be capable of something like this though, as reading about something was one thing but feeling Draco’s touch wring her inside-out was another. And yet when she looked into his stormy eyes and saw the raw male pride at making her so pleased, she knew he wasn't going to hold back with her and somehow that darker part of her that always craved more than gentle kisses and tender gestures rejoiced. 

He shucked off his blazer and shirt, revealing a lean but muscled pale chest littered with a few scars in places, a testimony to his skill and duelling history as Auror, and the silvery lashes of Harry’s sectumsempra. She sat up on the edge of the table more securely, giving her legs a break, watching with anticipation as he unbuttoned his trousers and his hard length sprang free. 

He kicked off his trousers and stepped closer once again, pulling her into another heated kiss as their bodies pressed close. He nipped her bottom lip as their lips parted, her thighs rising to welcome him closer, feeling the head of his cock rub against her sensitive clit and making her squeeze his slim hips tighter. 

"Had I known you can come like that, I would have gotten a towel," he hummed, his pupils practically filing his eyes now, they were so wide and holding a promise of more to come. 

She responded by nipping his shoulder, not one to enjoy being teased.

He merely chuckled and stepped back, suddenly bending down to her middle and she found herself hanging over his shoulder like bloody caveman prize, both of them naked as the day they were born and heading for the hallway. 

“What are you doing?! Let me down you prat!” she objected, trying to kick her legs to make him lose his grip on her.

“Shush,” he spanked her rounded arse and grinned at the sharp smacking sound it made, only chuckling in amusement as she whimpered in a mix of protest and enjoyment at the treatment. “I’m taking you to the bedroom where I can fuck you over the ottoman and then we can wait for Harry to join us so we can do it all over again but with all three of us,” he pointed out as they passed the living room and headed up the stairs towards the second floor, delighting in her soft groan at the promise of more pleasure. “By the way,” he asked conversationally, “I think we should have a round of ‘Never have I ever’ to find out about who’s done what in the bedroom. What do you think?”

Her responding groan made him chuckle darkly. 

* * *

He leaned back against the headboard, feeling a bit restless but not wanting to move away from the warm bed. It was still a bit dark, dawn coming late in these winter nights, but the soft glow of the fairy lights along the wall under the window cast a soft glow across the wild honeyed curls taking up a pillow and a half easily, and the long lean shape of his lover stretched out on Hermione’s other side. 

Harry could tell they’d had an enjoyable evening together and even though he had expected at least a tendril of jealousy at the idea of them together without him, he found himself surprisingly pleased. He loved Draco, they were two sides of the same coin in so many ways, and their relationship was unique. But to also know that Hermione was here, with them, and he could love her freely and openly as he had for a while now, was a whole new experience and all that he could focus on at present was the happiness.

He knew the doubts, occasional neediness and jealousy were likely to rear their head, he had a couple of muggle friends who lived in a three-way arrangements despite the muggles’ lack of understanding for polyamory. But they could handle it, he honestly felt like they would make it work. With some careful planning that would likely involve a shared calendar if he knew Hermione at all, and continued reassurance, they could make this work. Because if he had to choose just one of them, he didn’t think he could bear it.

He felt like he was being watched and noticed Draco’s soft grey gaze upon him as he stretched out like a cat and smiled warmly in greeting. “Morning lover, when did you get in last night?” He asked softly. 

Harry rubbed his face tiredly. “Around eleven. I was pulled into another meeting about our tactical unit and then had the paperwork to finish ahead of the Wizengamot meeting next week. You were both out like the light,” he offered. 

Draco nodded, pleased and languid as he sat up carefully to not disturb the brunette between them. “It looks like it’s early yet but we could always have hot chocolate in bed?” he suggested.

“Sounds good,” Harry agreed and leaned in for a tender kiss before watching the blond get up and pull on a bathrobe as he headed for the door.

“I’ll let you wake up the sleeping beauty,” Draco winked and headed downstairs to put the kettle on. 

Harry’s gaze returned to the woman beside him and he carefully smoothed her curls away from her face, smiling fondly when she nuzzled into his touch. “hmm…harry…” she mumbled sleepily, as if recognising his touch despite not being fully conscious.

He slid back down to lie beside her and pulled her body closer into his, enjoying the feeling of her naked skin in his arms. Their drunken escapade was a bit hazy but he could still remember her soft skin, the way she arched into his touch as he thrust into her relentlessly, both of them chasing that pleasurable peak.

Her leg rose up on his hips, her damp patch of cropped curls pressing against his thigh and making him stifle a groan. Gods did he want her. If he were completely honest he had wanted her for years, and no matter whom he tried to date, it never compared. And while he was happy with Draco, they both recognised that this was what was missing, she was their glue, and their bodies and magic knew it before they even caught up to it consciously. 

“Is that your wand or are you just happy to see me, Auror Potter?” she mumbled, opening her sleepy eyes to look at him, their bodies close enough for her to feel his hardening length through the thin cotton of his boxers pressing against her tummy. 

“I’m always happy to see you,” he hummed and leaned down, nuzzling their noses in a tender, familiar gesture that she had missed dearly over the past few months.

She caressed his cheek before looking around. “Where did Draco go?” She asked. 

“He’s making hot chocolate for us to enjoy in bed,” he replied, hoping she wouldn’t mind it being just the two of them after their clearly enjoyable night together.

“Hmmm good, I was hoping to have you all to myself for a moment,” she smiled that sweet smile he loved which made the freckles on her nose stretch a little and her whiskey eyes glow in contentment. 

“All yours,” he promised as he caressed the length of her spine, his tone playful but words holding a meaning so true and deep she felt her magical core pulse at the very truth of it. 

“Good, because I’ve been yours for many years now,” she cupped his cheek and pulled him into a soft kiss that soon had him rolling atop her and their lips seeking each other hungrily.

They tried, this moment was a long time coming for them and it should be savoured, but Gods were they both impatient to feel each other again. She nipped his throat sharply as her thighs welcome his hips between them and her heel dug into his arse in eager anticipation.

“I wanted to take my time, show you how much I love you,” he panted softly as their bodies aligned and he felt her wetness already gathering for him, muttering a wandless vanishing charm on the last piece of clothing between them.

His vivid emerald eyes showed her the depth of his feelings anyway, so she pulled him into another deep kiss and rubbed her hips up against the steely length pressing against her lower belly. “Then make love to me,” she encouraged as her fingers mapped out his familiar shoulders, the battle scars, tense muscle and soft furrow of dark curls on his chest.

He groaned as her nails scraped across his skin pleasurably and slowly slid hime until he was all the way in, feeling her muscles quivering around his length already. “Okay?” he asked, feeling his own body stretch taut in delight at their joining.

She nodded, he teeth digging into her bottom lip. “Just a bit sore but you feel so good,” she hummed and pulled him in for another kiss as he shifted his hips back slowly and thrust back in deeply, feeling her sensitive walls fluttering at the slow, deep pace he was setting.

He felt like he knew her, her mind, her body, her very magic, his own powerful magical core pulsed in recognition of hers as they joined their hips again and again in the oldest dance known to mankind. 

“Fuck…I’m getting close already…” she panted against his lips, her hand slipping between them to feel her sensitive clit pulsing with need. 

He leaned back to sit on his heels and pulled her up closer into his lap, the new angle allowing him to trust even deeper. “Then come for me….” He whispered heatedly, his grip on her hips tightening as his thrusts grew faster. He watched her hand impatiently flick the little bud above their joined bodies to her own rhythm, seeking that peak. 

He managed to look up just in time to see her flushed cheeks and tense brow shift as her lips parted in a silent cry of pleasure, body shuddering as she gripped him like a vice in her pulsing pleasure. His own breath was forced out of him at the grip she had on him, willing himself not to come right there and then like a bloody teenager as he held still and let her ride out the pleasure, enjoying the sight of her heaving chest, the rolling small handfuls and rosy peaks that enticed him so. 

He leaned forward and caught one in between his lips, making her breath hitch and back arch at the sensation and stimulation to her already sensitive body. 

“Started without me, I see,” Draco drawled from the doorway as he carried in the tray with the hot chocolate, his mercury gaze taking in the sight of the two of them twined so intimately. 

Hermione turned her gaze to him and smiled. “Between the two of you, I swear I’ll need a healing salve,” she muttered and allowed herself to be kissed before watching with interest as Draco leaned up to kiss Harry.

It was very different to the way he kissed her or she kissed Harry. That kiss was pure masculine strength and battle for dominance as they clashed and curled around each other and kissed deeply with abandon. She felt her sore muscles clench around Harry’s still hard length inside her, making her shudder. 

Harry broke off the kiss with the blond to grin down at her. “I think someone enjoyed the view,” he teased.

“What’s not to enjoy, we’re fucking gorgeous,” Draco grinned as his hand travelled down her side appreciatively. “Can you handle one more round?” he asked, not wanting to push.

“Both of you?” She asked a little uncertainly, not really sure she could handle another go but her needy body betrayed her pulsing ache, winning against her rationality. “How?” she asked.

Draco and Harry exchanged a quick look and contemplated their current position before Harry gently separated their bodies and the blond shuffled back to drop his bathrobe. “Can you get up on your knees, love?” Harry asked as he kissed her sternum, his look positively wicked with desire. 

She nodded and took a moment to steady her slightly quaking thighs as she turned around, careful to leave her stance open enough for him and his girth. His lips travelled the path from her shoulder blades down to tailbone where he nipped one of her curved cheeks and shuffled until the head of his length caressed her sodden entrance.

Her breath hitched as she looked back and felt him nudging his way forward inside her. It was a tight fit at this angle and she was so very swollen but Gods did it feel like he was coming home.She felt shuffling beside her and turned her head only for the spongy purplish head of Draco’s cock to bump against his lips. 

“So this is how it is,” she hummed, he breath hitching as Harry bottomed out deep inside her and held still for a moment, making her squirm.

“One of the many ways we’ll explore for sure,” Draco grinned, his long fingers caressing her jaw in silent request for her to open up for him. 

How could she deny him? Her tongue darted out to press flat against the leaking tip and hummed at the bitter musk before sucking him in carefully as she relaxed her jaw and opened up to him.

His eyes were barely open as he let himself enjoy the suction for a moment, his fingers moving to slip into her hair to help guide her to the rhythm he liked. She felt Harry’s grip on her hips tighten as he watched her suck Draco off and before she knew it, he was pulling out nearly all the way and thrusting back in firmly, making her moan around her mouthful. 

Draco short him a look that said he was playing with fire but Harry only grinned and did it again, feeling the perfect heat around him contract in pleasure as he continued to hit that deep sweet spot of hers. The blond’s breathing quickened and his hand tightened in her hair, trying not to push her too far but also wanting to feel her moan around him again. She looked up as their gaze connected and relaxed her throat, sucking him all the way down to the root just as Harry thrust home and made here hum in pleasure. 

“Fuck, I knew that loquacious mouth of yours would be perfect,” he grinned down and guided her a bit firmer over his length, seeng if she was okay with that and she blinked at him in acquiescence, letting him fuck her mouth a little more eagerly as Harry picked up his pace as well. Between the insistent pressure on her swollen walls and Draco’s delicious grip on her curls, she found herself climbing quickly, squirming in Harry’s grip, needing a bit more friction.

He held her steady, seeing the crease between Draco’s brow and knowing they were all getting close. He let his control go a little and fucked her just a bit harder, wanting to hear those whimpers and moans that he so enjoyed, seeing what they did to Draco.

The blond’s grip on her hair tightened and she sucked him down harder as he nudged the back of her throat, swallowing a moan around him as he finally cracked and with a muttered expletive spilled himself down her throat, making her eyes water as she compulsively swallowed his essence down and licked him clean as he pulled back. Her lips, red and slightly bruised, remained open as she panted and whined, needing just that little bit more friction again.

Harry felt himself coming close and reached around to find her sensitive clit, flicking it with his thumb as his hips lost their rhythm a little. Her back arched as she pushed back against the firm thrusts and allowed herself to shatter completely under the onslaught of pleasure. She came once again, sore and pulsing as her body finally gave out just as she felt Harry thrust home and lose himself in her.

She floated back to herself a few minutes later, tucked warmly between their sticky bodies under the blanket as they cooled off from the exertion. There was a soft cloth with healing salve tucked between her thighs, cooling her discomfort in a thoughtful gesture she somehow knew came from Draco, while the soothing kisses peppering her shoulders were Harry’s.

“Alright love?” Harry hummed and kissed the sensitive patch of skin just beneath her ear. 

“Hmmm better than. Thought you might want to give me a break for a couple of days. This is the most action I’ve seen in years,” she admitted. 

“Fine by me, I’m owed a lazy day on the sofa with- what was it? Film classics?” Draco drawled as he reached for the silver cigarette case beside him and lit up one of his cigarillos leisurely.

Harry snickered. “Did she say you’ll have to pick between Love Actually and The Holiday?” he teased.

She reached back and dug her fingers into his side, making him squeak in like a five year old. “You know better than to argue the ultimate Christmas classics with me, Harry James,” she pointed out. 

“Yes, I do value my life,” he snickered and hugged her close for a moment, just breathing her in before rolling away and getting up. “I’m ready for a shower. You two coming?” he asked.

“I believe we all just did,” Draco drawled as he looked down at her. “Think you can walk to the bathroom?” he asked softly.

“Good God no,” she just waved him off, not even bothering to open her eyes. “You two go and have fun or whatever it is you do in the shower. I’ll just rest a bit, then head to my bathroom to have a bath. Meet you downstairs?” she suggested.

“Alright, I’ll reheat our hot chocolate,” he promised and kissed her brow before sliding off the bed and heading to join his lover. 

She cracked her eyes open and watched their nude forms shuffle out of the room, Draco’s hand cheekily pinching one of Harry’s cheeks before their hands twined intimately and they rounded the doorway on their way to the large bathroom across the hall.

She was tired and sore but also felt loved, desired and cherished by the two men in her life, her boys. It won’t always be this easy but she was looking forward to making this work. Hmm, maybe they should get a joint diary for the household to keep track… ****

**Fin.**


End file.
